Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle
is the first film of , a series of films part of the ''Kamen Rider Den-O franchise, particularly its Cho-Den-O Series. The catchphrase for the movie is . It is described as a slasher and it focuses on Kamen Rider Zeronos, particularly his red Zero Form. The story is that of the younger Yuto Sakurai and Airi Nogami, his older self's wife, and the circumstances behind their relation. It premiered in theaters on May 22, 2010. A vinyl Deneb toy is to be released as a special gift for the film. Yuichi Nakamura reprises his role as Yuto Sakurai and Wakana Matsumoto reprises as her role as Airi Nogami in this film. Figure-Oh, vol. 146 Synopsis The first of these films is Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle. It is described as a love story and it focuses on Kamen Rider Zeronos, particularly his red Zero Form. The story is that of the younger Yuto Sakurai trying to ensure that the timeline is preserved when a new suitor comes to woo Airi Nogami, his older self's fianceé, but when Momotaros comes to ask for help he is torn between his two conflicting attempts to preserve time and space. Plot After a review of the love between Yuto Sakurai and Airi Nogami, with the man sacrificing his existence to help his past incarnation act as Kamen Rider Zeronos in order to protect both Airi and time itself, scene opens to Airi and Ryotaro are renovating the Milk Dipper. Seigi Ozaki and Issē Miura arrive while Ryotaro is suddenly possessed by Momotaros who spirits him off while telling him that the DenLiner has been hijacked by an Imagin. But on the way, M-Ryotaro senses two thugs attacking Airi during her walk and arrives in time to beat them out of thinking they are in league with the Imagin, only to hear that a young man put them up to it. Seeing Yuto leaving the scene makes it more confusing as M-Ryotaro loses him before Urataros calls that the DenLiner stopped thanks to the manual breaks. When Ryotaro gets to the DenLiner, he learns the card the Imagin put in the DenBird had no clear date and causes the train to travel anywhere within the month of January 2010. Furthermore, as the Owner of the DenLiner reassures the passengers, the time train would eventually crash if the bakes fail. When Momotaro accuses Yuto of being behind it, Deneb appears from the passenger car to explain that he engineered a kidnapping so Yuto can be with Airi. But the plan never occurred as Yuto kicked him out the ZeroLiner upon hearing the plan. When the DenLiner's brakes start to fail, the Owner sends Ryotaro and the Tarōs to anchor the train to May 2010 by tying it to a concrete block outside of the sands of time. Back at the Milk Dipper, two thugs appear at the Milk Dipper to intimidate Airi, but Yuto appears just in time to save her. He is about to leave when Airi offers him sweet coffee. From outside, the mastermind of the two attacks, Hiroshi Kikuchi, fumes that his plan to save Airi failed as Piggies Imagin mocks him while reminding him of their contract where Kikuchi is promised the chance to impress Airi and gain her love. Sensing the Imagin, Momotaros is unable to act as he hurt his back from working. Urataros possesses Ryotaro and finds the Piggies Imagin, fighting him as Den-O Rod Form before Deneb arrives for support as Piggies Imagin spirits Kikuchi. After Urataros, Ryotaro, and Deneb return to the Milky Dipper as they find Yuto and Airi talking before the latter laments how she may never be with Sakurai as the former knows he wants to see her again. Deneb takes it hard before he meets up with Yuto to apologize before he gets a plan to fix everything while the Piggies Imagin plans his own scheme. Leaving for his time as the Owner measures everything in response to a call from the Station Master, Ryotaro leaves to find the ropes anchoring the DenLiner to May 2010 snapping, leaving the boy on his own to find the Imagin and contract holder. The next day, with Ozaki and Miura acting as her bodyguards, Airi is taking a walk until the Piggies Imagin knocks them out and kidnaps her. Arriving at her aid, Ryotaro assumes Den-O Plat Form to save her, only to be easily defeated as Yuto becomes Zeronos Zero Form to fight the Piggies Imagin. But when the Imagin reveals he intends to kill Kikuchi if this scheme fails, Zeronos is forced to take a fall. However, unable to follow the plan, Kikuchi is forced to see Imagin throw Airi into the back of the truck and claims that his contract with Kikuchi is complete. However, unable to prove himself a hero, Kikuchi drives off with the Imagin jumping after him. Zeronos follows the truck in the ZeroLiner for some time before switching to the ZeroHorn while Ryotaro chases foolishly until he finds Momotaros dressed as a homeless man. Momotaros is overjoyed by this and hugs Ryotaro as Ryotaro comforts him. Momotaros reveals he jumped out of the DenLiner while it was in January 12, 2010, and had been living under a bridge with some homeless people for four months. He also mentions how he first witnessed Kikuchi becoming enamored with Airi at the time before joining Ryotaro in his chase after the Imagin. Still chasing the truck, assuming Vega Form, Zeronos uses ZeroLiner Naginata to knock the Piggies Imagin off of the truck as Ryotaro and Momotaros arrive and transform into Kamen Rider Den-O. By then, as Den-O Sword Form is outmatched with an attack to the back, the DenLiner is brought back under control by the KingLiner. With Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, Den-O transforms into Climax Form and uses his Extreme Slash to easily destroy the Piggies Imagin. Meanwhile, when the truck's brakes are no longer working and heading to a cliff, Zeronos transforms into Altair Form to save Airi, leaving Deneb on the ZeroHorn. With Airi in his arms, the two leap out of the truck as Deneb shoots at its tires to turn it onto its side before it reaches the cliff, saving Kikuchi as well while Airi comes to see Yuto looking over her. As Yuto takes Airi back to town, Deneb heads to the DenLiner as he laments failing Yuto in getting Airi's love as Ryotaro assures him that might be someday. Using the ZeroHorn to take Airi back to town, Yuto stops as they see the starry sky and Airi realizes that Yuto was the man she used to love. Forms *Den-O: Rod Form, Plat Form, Sword Form, Climax Form *Zeronos: Zero Form, Vega Form, Altair Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : of RUN&GUN * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * ** ** ** Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Urataros: *Piggies Imagin: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Deneb: , Music ;Episode Red theme *"Action-ZERO 2010" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE & Shuhei Naruse **Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Yuto Sakurai & Deneb (Yuichi Nakamura & Hōchū Ōtsuka) In addition to the three Episode singles, the was released on May 26, 2010, and the consisting of 20 CDs and 2 DVDs, amassing a total of 350 songs, is scheduled for release on July 28, 2010, including the new song "Climax Jump for U". References External links *Den-O-3.com - ''Cho Den-O Trilogy Official website *[http://www.toei.co.jp/movie/details/1190866_951.html Cho-Den-O Trilogy] at Toei Company's website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Spring Movies Category:Kamen Rider Den-O